


The Bodyguard

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, Minor Injuries, Someone tries to kill the reader, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Your boss hires you a bodyguard after an attempt on your life.  You are not thrilled with this and try to make Carol’s job harder.  But something changes when there’s another attempt on your life and Carol saves you.





	The Bodyguard

“I do not need a bodyguard,” you crossed your arms over your chest and glared at your boss and friend, Tony Stark.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep, frustrated sigh, “Y/N, I know that this situation isn’t ideal for you, but could you please just do this for me? There’s already been one attempt on your life and I just want to make sure that you’re okay.”

“I don’t care, Tony,” you said. “I will not have a bodyguard.”

The elevator doors revealing Steve, who was Tony’s bodyguard, with an unfamiliar blonde woman. “Mr. Stark, Miss Y/L/N,” he said cordially. “This is Carol Danvers, she will be Miss Y/L/N’s bodyguard for the time being.”

“And as I was just telling Tony, I do not need a bodyguard. I’m sorry to waste your time Miss Danvers, but we do not need your services.”

“With all due respect, I know that there has already been one attempt on your life, and it sounds like you could use my help,” Carol said matter-of-factly.

You glared at her, “This is pointless. I will be in my office doing work, make sure she’s gone by the time I head home tonight.” With that, you stormed out of Tony’s office and into the elevator to go back to work.

Tony looked at Carol and said, “I’m sorry about her. She’s strong-willed.”

“I do believe that’s a polite way of saying she’s stubborn,” Carol said with a grin.

Tony snorted and so did Steve, they were both familiar with your stubbornness, it was part of your charm. “Yes, well she’s stubborn and she will not make your job easy. Just… keep her safe. I love her like she were family, and after that attempt on her life I just want to make sure nothing bad happens to her.”

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” Carol said. “I’ll make sure that nothing bad happens to her.”

“Thank you, Miss Danvers,” Tony said as his shoulders sagged with relief.

You opened the door to your office and slumped in your chair, swiveling around so you could look at the New York skyline. The sun was gleaming off the windows of the buildings and you could see the cars driving by at a snail’s pace, it was lunchtime and everyone was out trying to get to lunch or to meetings.

There was a knock on your door and you turned to see your assistant standing there. Pietro Maximoff was the most efficient assistant that you had ever had. He had been a risky choice since his sister was your best friend, but she had called in a favor and you hadn’t regretted hiring Pietro yet.

“Mr. Fury called wondering when would be a good idea to get together for a meeting to talk over the merger,” he began telling you. “I told him you were currently in a meeting with Mr. Stark and would check with you as soon as you were through.”

“Schedule the meeting for Monday at two, we can do a late lunch at that little bistro a few blocks from here, it’s usually quiet at this time of day.”

‘I’ll call him back and let him know.” He turned to leave but then stopped when he spied something. He turned back to you and said, “There’s a blonde woman sitting in one of the chairs out here, did you have a meeting I didn’t know about?”

You growled and said, “Send her in.”

Pietro disappeared and a few moments later was replaced by Carol, “Miss Y/L/N–”

You held up a hand cutting her off, “I do not want to hear whatever it is you have to say. There was one attempt on my life, we don’t even know if it was an isolated incident or if there really is someone coming after me. All I know is, is that I don’t need a bodyguard. I am perfectly capable of handling myself.”

“Mr. Stark hired me to protect you, and until he asks me to leave then I will not leave you alone. I am here to protect you and that is what I plan to do.” Before you could respond she was out of the room.

You were sitting in a bar with Wanda, you were rubbing your temples. “I haven’t had a moment’s peace since she came into my life,” you complained. “She’s interrupting everything! I had that meeting with Fury and he asked me about it, clearly not liking that he was going into business with someone who had a target on their back.”

“I don’t think that’s true, Vision knows Fury and he’s not the type to scare easy. He did time in the military before getting into the business world, it’s gonna take more than a simple bodyguard to scare him off,” she soothed. She knew that Carol was causing you stress, she had heard all about from Pietro and through your frustrated texts and calls.

“I’ve begged Tony to take her back, but he won’t freaking listen to me!” You threw up your hands and slumped a little lower in your seat.

Wanda looked around the bar for a moment, “Where is she by the way? I don’t see her here.”

“Ugh, I had to climb down my fire escape to get clear of her. I don’t know how, but she always manages to find me when I manage to slip away from her. Just wait in about thirty minutes or less she’ll be here.”

“Is your location on? That could be how she’s finding you.”

“Nope,” you popped the ‘p’. “I turned that bad boy off before I made my first escape.”

Wanda couldn’t hold back her laughter, “I bet she’s not as bad as you’re making her out to be.”

You talked for a little longer, trying to steer the conversation away from Carol and how she was making your life a living hell. When she didn’t show up thirty minutes later you told Wanda you were gonna go take a walk and try to get a little more time by yourself before she turned up and ruined the rest of your evening.

She told you to be safe and you left the bar. The cool night air hit you and you breathed in air that wasn’t smelling of beer and alcohol. You moved down the sidewalk passing by college kids out for a night on the town. You wished you could be as carefree as they were, but right now you had too much on your mind to worry about things like that.

You walked a few more blocks and shivered when you realized that the sidewalk was deserted. The closest people a few blocks back and getting further away with every step you took. You looked for a cab, but there were none coming from either direction.

Steeling your nerves you squared your shoulders and walked a bit quicker. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. You went to pull out your phone and call Carol, it was odd that she hadn’t shown up and chewed you out for sneaking out once again.

You were about to hit call when someone roughly jerked you into the alleyway you were passing by. They had you from behind and you struggled against them. “Let me go!” You screamed as you tried desperately to break free.

They threw you on the ground, your hands and knees painfully scraping across the ground. You turned, trying to scramble to your feet when you saw them holding a gun. It was pointed directly at you and your heart stopped. This was it, you were going to be shot in some back alley of New York City all because you had escaped your bodyguard and put yourself in danger.

Before he could shoot you though he crumbled to the ground and you saw Carol standing there, she had used the butt of her gun to knock out your assailant. She pressed a button on her phone and began barking orders to whoever was on the other end. When she was done before she could say anything you rushed over and threw your arms around her.

“I’m so sorry,” you apologized, just thankful that she had been there in time. “I’m so sorry for making your job harder. Thank you for saving me.”

Carol gently wrapped her arms around you and held you gently. “It’s okay,” she soothed. Her voice didn’t hold any anger. In the distance, she could hear the sirens coming and knew the cops and ambulance would be here soon. “Are you all right, do you need any medical attention?”

You shook your head and pulled yourself out of her arms, “No, just a little shaken up is all.”

When the cops arrived they put the man in handcuffs and asked for your statement. You gave them what you could and then they released you into Carol’s care. “Let’s get you home,” she put you in the backseat of the car she had driven and took you back to your apartment. “Bathroom,” she ordered. She had seen you trying to hide your injuries from the paramedics. You listened and headed straight there while Carol went to get you a glass of water and some medication for the pain.

When she came in you were sitting on the edge of the top watching the door. “How did you know where I was?”

“I followed you,” she said simply and then looked over to see your stunned expression. “What? Did you really think that I didn’t know you had snuck out? I saw you leave the bar and followed you in my car. I had the lights out thinking that you probably wanted some space. I know this has been tough on you and you like your freedom. I saw the man pull you into the alley and got there as quickly as I could.”

She knelt down in front of you and began to gently clean your wounds. She started with your hands first and you winced as she cleaned them out. Once she was done and had them bandaged up she handed you the water and medicine which you accepted.

You sat there silently as she continued to work on your knees which were a little bit worse than your hands had been. “Thank you again,” she said breaking the silence.

“Just doing my job,” she replied.

“Still, thank you.”

She looked up at you and gave you a soft smile that made your heart flutter a little. When she was done she wished you goodnight and left you to get ready for bed.

A month and a half later the men that had tried to kill you were locked away for good thanks to the man that had tried to kill you that night. Tony was relieved that the whole situation was over and done with.

Carol stood in your office and you said, “Well I guess this is it then.” You didn’t really want her to go now. You had grown accustomed to her presence around your apartment and job. And if you were being truthful you had started developing feelings for her.

She nodded her head, “I’ll still be around, but I think Mr. Stark will have me watching over someone else now.”

You trailed your finger across the top of your desk, “What if I don’t want you to go?”

She clenched and unclenched her fists, “Is that fondness I hear in your tone?”

You balled up a piece of scrap paper and tossed it at her, “Shut up.”

She grinned and moved closer to your desk, “You know you don’t have to use the pretense of having me as a bodyguard if you want to see me more.”

“Really?” She nodded. “Would you like to have dinner with me on Friday… Carol?”

“I’d love too, Y/N.”

Before you could say anything else Pietro came into your office to tell you something and you yelled at him for ruining the moment. “Well excuse me for actually trying to do my job,” he said with a grin before shutting the door leaving you and Carol standing there chuckling.

Carol hooked her finger toward the door, “I should go… I’ll see you on Friday at five?”

“Sounds good to me,” you said.

“I’ll pick you up from your place, where do you live?” She asked jokingly.

“Hardy, har, har,” you rolled your eyes. “Where are you taking me.”

“It’s a surprise,” she said in a conspiratorial tone. “See you Friday.”

“See you Friday,” you parroted before she shut your door leaving you to do a happy dance in the privacy of your office.


End file.
